segunda oportunidad en navidad
by zack engel
Summary: durante el 8x8. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kate no fuera a buscar a Rick en la noche? Si él decidiera reencontrarse consigo antes de seguir esperando a Kate ¿Volverían a estar juntos? para amar a alguien se debe amar uno mismo y eso es lo que debe aprender Richard Castle antes de navidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con la historia que había prometido. este fic ya esta finalizado en mi computador, así que mientras fanfiction me permita subirlo, cada capitulo sera subido diariamente. son cuatros nada mas así que espero les guste.**_

 _ **castle evidentemente no es mio, es un Fic dedicado al caskett que tanto adoro.**_

 _ **es después de la discusión en la sala de interrogatorios en el capitulo 8x8.**_

* * *

¿El fin del matrimonio entre el escritor y la capitana de la comisaría 12?

" _Katherine Beckett (Castle) y Eric Vought en su segunda cita"_

 _Según informantes y entrevistas, el matrimonio entre el escritor de misterio, Richard Castle, y la famosa capitana de la comisaria 12, Katherine Beckett, podría estar en una pendiente de la cual resulta difícil salir, pero para sus amigos no imposible._

 _Separados y con el escritor fuera del mapa de los medios, Katherine ha seguido su camino logrando éxito tras éxito. En un principio logro encarcelar al político William Braken, trabajo en Washington y en su último trabajo logró desarticular una organización dirigida por "LokSat" uno de sus más grandes trabajos durante toda su carrera. La capitana Beckett ha triunfado en todo lo que se ha propuesto, y por lo mismo creemos que no ha dudado en salir con el famoso eric Vought en una romántica cita a la luz de la luna._

 _Se ha visto a la capitana bastante cómoda, como si sus problemas maritales no existieran, como si su matrimonio nunca hubiera existido. Aun así no se culpa, la duración de este enlace, si se recuerda bien, duro mucho menos que los dos previos matrimonios del escritor._

 _¿Es el fin del matrimonio?_

 _Con esta tercera cita entre ambas famosas celebridades podríamos llegar a afirmar que es así. Informantes dicen que la disputa entre ambos fue por culpa del escritor. Recuerden que sus dos previos matrimonios no resultaron bien y su fama de mujeriego lo precede._

 _La familia ha decidido mantenerse en silencio, ni siquiera informan sobre el paradero actual del escritor. Lo que sí se sabe, es que ambas mujeres dan completo apoyo a Katherine Beckett informando que es una mujer increíble y que se merece lo mejor._

 _Por otro lado, la desaparición de Richard Castle no es sorprendente. El escritor de misterios había desaparecido por meses horas antes de su matrimonio con la, en ese entonces, detective de homicidios, Katherine Beckett por lo que asumimos podía ser una predicción a su futuro._

 _La relación entre ambos es incierta, pero testigos de quienes lograron ver la cita pueden afirmar que harían una bonita pareja, el millonario con la capitana y en épocas navideñas, todo puede pasar._

Rick arrugó el papel tanto como pudo. Su enojo aumentaba a cada segundo, siendo que había creído que todo mejoraría desde que se encontraba en ese lugar, pero no fue así. Ni las noticias lo dejaban tranquilo.

En un principio el creyó que todo eso de la separación seria momentáneo, esperó a Kate y la buscó lo más paciente que pudo. Celebro su aniversario con ella y le demostró que la amaba a cada segundo que pasaba, pero nada de eso valió la pena cuando vio el mensaje de Vikram en el celular de ella.

Aun recordaba vívidamente la pelea que ambos habían tenido, el como le dijo que pudo haber hecho la misma separación, solo que fingida, pero ella ni lo había considerado. En el fondo Rick sabía que Kate quería mantenerse sola llorando por su propia desgracia.

Por algún momento pensó que ella volvería esa noche o la siguiente, pero la verdad es que Kate no apareció y él se encontraba harto de parecer un tonto desesperado. Todo el mundo creía que era su culpa siempre, su madre le decía que dejara a Kate tranquila y la esperara, que ella no cambiaría; su hija le decía que no podía abandonarla; Esposito y Ryan le ignoraban y amenazaban con golpearlo; Lanie lo miraba enojado. Todo el mundo estaba en su contra " _menos Hayley"_ pensó reprendiéndose al recordar como la morena le dio los pasajes y le dijo que ella se encargaba de cuidar a todos, incluso a Kate aunque no le pareciera del todo.

Soltando un suspiro, dejó escapar una lagrima de sus ojos y se convenció de que eso que pasaba era lo correcto. Kate lo había dejado a él por una misión, por LokSat y aunque le costara admitirlo, Bracken tenía razón. A ella no le bastaba con ser su esposa por lo mismo no volvería con él y olvidaría el hecho de querer trabajar sola como una mártir.

Sumido en su miseria, pensó en que tanto podía llegar a amar Kate. Ella le juraba que lo deseaba, sus ojos se lo decían, pero en realidad no hizo nada por buscarlo. Rick se había ido hace unos seis meses y ella ni siquiera le había buscado. Ni siquiera le llamó intentando arreglar las cosas.

Negándose a seguir pensando en ella, Rick salió de su habitación y miró con una sonrisa, por el balcón, la hermosa vista que se imponía ante él. No había dejado de escribir, solo se había cambiado el seudónimo a uno menos llamativo y comenzó con un género político-misterio que le hacía vender bastante bien. Había vuelto a sus protagonistas hombres, a aquellos que no le interesaba estar con nadie porque el mismo había dejado de estar con alguien. Sí, ahora se encontraba en abstinencia en donde lo único que podía satisfacerle era una foto de su esposa y su propia mano.

Inspirando hondo, volvió a meterse en su habitación y se cambió de ropa a algo cómodo antes de salir de la casa y saludar a la señora que siempre barría por las mañanas la calle, aun cuando no tenía nada sucio que barrer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó la calle y metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su llavero. Este contenía tres llaves, las únicas que necesitaba, y una hacía a la casa de al frente. Como si fuera la propia, entró y fue directo a la habitación del segundo piso encontrándose con una habitación bastante lujosa, con muebles antiguos pero bien cuidados y una cama doble que era ocupado por una mujer durmiendo.

No era el sinónimo de sexy cuando dormía, de hecho la fémina siempre se encontraba babeando al dormir, se movía de tal forma que botaba todo a su alrededor y cuando despertaba parecía perdida, pero era su único contacto con la sociedad que le hacía sentir bien. Que no le decía mentiras embellecidas para complacerlo.

Karin, como se llamaba la dormilona, era una violinista profesional que se había inspirado en Lindsey Stirling para seguir su carrera. Hacía concierto de vez en cuando –todos los países menos Estados Unidos y Chile – y era bastante famosa, pero se había recluido en Venecia, como él, desde que rompió con su pareja. Era por eso que no viajaba a USA, no quería saber que estaba en el mismo país que su antigua pareja, no quería encontrárselo y había sufrido mucho en su país natal, Chile, como para pensar en volver a un lugar de hipócritas que recién ahora le felicitaban su talento.

-Karin… es hora de despertar, tengo hambre – Habló él de mal humor mientras quitaba las sabanas y frazadas que cubrían a la chica

Sin recibir respuestas, sonrió malicioso y se fue hasta el baño, modernizado para darse los lujos de una mujer, y llenó un vaso con agua solo para mojar la cara de la chica. En un segundo la violinista saltó como gato y gritó no querer ahogarse- le tenía fobia al agua –para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. Esa eran todas sus mañanas y aunque la chica le gritaba una y otra vez que lo odiaba, ambos sabían que no podrían continuar en ese lugar si no se daban apoyo mutuo.

Yendo a desayunar cerca de la orilla, ambos se pusieron a conversar sobre trivialidades mientras degustaban su comida en uno de los restaurantes famosos. Como su sueldo no había bajado mucho se iban turnando para pagar. Así los desayunos no salían muy caros ya que las otras comidas ellos cocinaban.

-bien, dime Jean Filipelli ¿Qué te preocupa? – Se burló la violinista al ver el ceño fruncido – en serio… ¿No encontraste mejor nombre?

-me gusta, suena bien digas lo que digas Tolbot – Se quejó él para luego soltar un suspiro, ambos habían prometido no ocultarse nada – Kate tendrá su tercera cita con ese idiota, el billonario

-ohh~ no la culpo, es sexy

-¡tienes 23 años! ¿Cómo dices eso? – Ofuscado, se levantó llamando la atención de todos, por lo que pidió disculpas y se volvió a sentar – será la tercera

-sabias que pasaría, ella no te buscó, Rick

-por un momento pensé que lo haría – Bajando la cabeza, intentó hacerse a la realidad, pero no podía aceptarlo

-lo sé, compraste con tu tarjeta de créditos los pasajes, la casa está a tu nombre… nunca apagaste el celular – Sonriendo se apoyó en la mesa -¿No crees que va siendo hora de olvidarla? avanzar

-la amo demasiado, como no te imaginas Karin… cuando nos casamos le prometí no enamorarme de nadie más y aunque hubieran sonado palabras de enamorado, fueron verdad, no puedo avanzar sin ella

-amarla también significa dejarla ir

-¿Y si no puedo? – Poniendo expresión lastimera apretó la taza que tenía entre sus manos – ella dijo que era de una sola oportunidad, ella dijo que quería casarse conmigo, que me amaba, que aunque nos separáramos ella seguiría amándome, pero ¿Por qué no lo demuestra?

-las personas cambian, todas, todos los días – Cerrando los ojos, le dio un mordisco a su pan con huevo de manera relajada. Hablar de Kate era todos los días – quizás ella

-no lo digas

-entonces ve Rick – Mirando con seriedad al hombre le tomó ambas manos- la deseas, tu amor nunca se apagara, ni siquiera muerto… lo sé por qué es lo que siento con la música, así que anda, ve con ella y si te rechaza no temas

-no puedo volver, no tengo a nadie

-tienes a Hayley, la morena que te vino a ver hace un mes… yo confiaría en ella

-Sí...

Y ahí terminaba la conversación, porque aunque quisiera volver, no quería tener que sufrir nuevamente el rechazo u odio de sus seres queridos. Todos creían que era su culpa, nadie le pedía explicaciones " _y aunque lo hicieran, no dejaría mal a Kate"_ pensó con una sonrisa triste en su cara. Esa era la verdad, fuera como fuera protegería a esa mujer que le quitó todo y le entregó mucho durante años.

Terminado el desayuno ambos se fueron a pasear. Esa tarde habían acordado pasar al museo, Karin gozaba de ver el arte, y él se distraía viéndola feliz. Lo que tenían ambos no era una relación insana, ninguno profesaba amor por el contrario, al menos no de pareja, después de todo él le doblaba la edad y amaba demasiado a Kate, mientras que Karin se dedicaba a disfrutar y dejar de pensar en lo sentimental.

Ya entrada en la tarde. Habiéndose saltado el almuerzo, ambos se fueron a la casa de Castle. Mientras Rick escribía un poco, ella se encargaba de cocinar su especialidad lasaña al más puro estilo italiano.

-realmente la extrañas ¿No? – Sorprendiéndole por la espalda, Karin se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y le sonrió de lado – es hermosa

-no entiendo porque desea tanto a ese malnacido

-es sexy – Apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Rick cerró los ojos – pero estoy segura que aun te ama

-¿Por qué?

-porque he compuesto mis últimas tres tonadas en base a tu amor hacía ella y no podrías sentir esto si no es reciproco Rick

-me apoyas más que mi propia hija – Sonriendo se estiro - ¿Cómo quedó la comida?

-¿Cómo va a quedar? – Dándole un golpe en el hombro volvió hasta la cocina - ¡Cocino perfecto Richard, deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho por preguntar semejante estupidez!

-ya~ comamos mejor, tengo que terminar este capítulo y tú debes practicar para el concierto que se te viene

-sí, papá

Entre risas ambos comieron tranquilamente. Castle en un momento crítico la comida, pero solo para ver enojada a la menor.

Sonriendo él se fue a escribir nuevamente. Concentrado, comenzó a escuchar el violín siendo tocado magistralmente por la chilena en la habitación contigua. Estaba tan cómodo con esa situación que no sabía si podría volver a su antigua vida, no sin ella. Parecía ilógico, pero se había acostumbrado a su compañía en esos seis meses.

Volviendo a escribir, no se dio cuenta de la hora, sino hasta que apareció la menor con el pelo húmedo, se había bañado, para ofrecerle una taza de té. Sin darle importancia aceptó y le dijo que en seguida iba. Solo debía hacer una última cosa.

Al terminar, fue donde estaba la mesa dispuesta para ambos, algo simple para dos despechados en el amor que vivían el día a día gracias a sus trabajos.

-Karin… vamos a Manhattan - Susurró sonriendo mientras miraba directamente a la chica. Ella solo escupió el té – no es tan extraño

-es tan extraño como una proposición de bodas – Dijo asustada para luego negar con la cabeza – no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

-por favor… nadie puede decir que ha disfrutado la navidad si no lo hace al estilo estadounidense – Dijo poniendo su cara de perrito – aunque sea una navidad, debes conocerla

-no, no y no – Repitió cerrando sus ojos, en ocasiones los ojos de él funcionaban – te lo dije, odio la navidad, no la celebro, no la deseo y definitivamente no iré a pasar fríos a Manhattan

-será perfecto, nos quedaremos en el mismo hotel, piezas diferentes – Moviéndola por el brazo, sonrió cuando ella bufó. Lo estaba consiguiendo – te prometo que navidad y año nuevo será genial… te reencontraras con las festividades y las amaras

-podría hacer un concierto ahí

-podrías, y conocerías el árbol más grande del mundo, una blanca navidad

-me arrepentiré

-claro que no, porque los pasajes están para mañana- Saltando de su asiento, miró con pasión el ambiente por última vez – será fantástico

Karin intentó salir de su shock mientras observaba al mayor, entendía su emoción, pero no creía que quedarse para navidad y año nuevo estaría bien. La madre de Castle lo juzgó, su hija lo odió y Kate parecía salir con otra persona. Simplemente nada saldría bien de ahí.

Por su parte Castle fue corriendo a hacer su maleta mientras que su amiga desaparecía, realmente apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo por él. Sabía lo que odiaba Estados Unidos y aun así lo acompañaba porque eso hacían los amigos, así que no podía dar vuelta atrás con todo eso. Independiente de lo que pasara ese día, las cosas con Kate tenían que definirse.

Al día siguiente ambos se juntaron en la calle y saludaron a la señora que barría la calle en son de despedida, ella iba a cuidar ambas casas en su ausencia y lo único que podían hacer era estar agradecidos por ello. Sobretodo Karin que no tenía ningún otro lugar al que decirle casa.

Se dirigieron hasta la estación de trenes y tomaron uno en dirección a Roma. El aeropuerto más confiable era solo ese, así que tenían que darse prisa para cumplir con los tiempos aunque era un poco difícil si consideraban el hecho de que en ocasiones la gente los detenía para tomarse fotos.

Cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, pasaron la policía y se sentaron agradeciendo a dios frente a la puerta que los conectaba con su avión, aún faltaban unos 10 minutos para que abrieran las puertas. Ese tiempo les dio lo necesario para arreglarse un poco y pasar el baño.

En determinado momento, Karin sacó su celular y le sonrió a Castle pidiéndole que se apegara a ella, él no la dejó esperando y sonrió galante ante la foto. Se sacaron unas tres fotos más en distintas posiciones y todas las subió a instagram haciendo alusión de que viajarían los dos a Manhattan y pasarían la navidad juntos.

-listo, así todos sabrán que vamos

-¿tus fanáticos?

-Kate… si vas, tendrás que dejar de estar fuera del radar de los medios. Tú también puedes atacar a Kate con las noticias, Rick

Castle alzo la ceja y negó con la cabeza, lo más sano seria restarle importancia. Le revolvió el cabello antes de sacar una foto el mismo con su celular para que la chica no saliera tan perfecta como siempre. Eso también lo iba a subir, mas prefirió usar twitter.

En eso las puertas se abrieron llamando a todos los pasajeros a entrar, obviamente los dos iban en Premium así que subieron de los primeros en donde pudieron sacarse más fotos y hablar sobre lo que harían al llegar.

Castle ahora mostraba la ansiedad que no había podido sacar antes, así que le tomó la mano a Karin y le preguntó si eso que hacían era lo correcto o solo era un capricho de él para pensar que las cosas con Kate no habían terminado. Ella quiso decirle que lo más probable que era un capricho, pero se quedó callada y le sonrió con dulzura acariciando su mano con tranquilidad. En ocasiones era mejor callar.

En otro lado del mundo, específicamente la comisaria 12 de new york. La capitana Kate Beckett se encontraba revisando el papeleo hasta que su celular sonó insistentemente. Eric la volvía a llamar y aunque lo apreciaba, se sentía incomoda de esa forma.

Ella tenía claro que Rick había abandonado el país, que posiblemente ya no la amaba y que gran parte de la culpa la tenía ella, pero él debió ser paciente. Ya había podido acabar con todo eso y se suponía que podrían estar juntos, pero él se había ido sin darle el tiempo necesario para acabar con todo.

Molesta al recordar como él se marchó sin decir nada, sin siquiera advertirle, le contestó el teléfono y habló con el billonario intentando sonar simpática, mas esa simpatía se borró cuando entro Vikram a su oficina con una expresión de problemas.

Sin dudarlo cortó la llamada y le preguntó que pasaba, mas no necesito respuesta verbal. Vikram le puso el computador en el escritorio y comenzó a mostrar las recientes fotos subidas de Castle y en las que estaba etiquetado junto a otra chica.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir y fue leyendo las palabras puestas ahí, sobretodo las cosas que ponía Castle "el mejor viaje con la mejor" "Karin, mi eterna compañera de aventuras". Esas cosas debían estar escritas para ella, su esposa, no para una mocosa entrometida.

-muchos le han sacado fotos, unos turistas afirmaron que los vieron juntos en Venecia, parece ser que pasan mucho tiempo juntos – Informó Vikram al que se le había encomendado la misión de vigilar a Rick desde que se fue

-ya… ¿tienes información de esa?

-Karin Tolbot Grants, violinista profesional y muy bien pagada. Es de nacionalidad chilena, sus padres se divorciaron hace poco, tiene dos hermanos vivos y uno fallecido – Encogiéndose de hombros siguió leyendo – debió formar amistad con él durante esos seis meses

-hmm ese es mi reemplazo ¿Una mocosa?

-Kate

-¡No Vikram! ¡No! – Mirándolo con rabia, golpeó la mesa – te hice caso, no fui con él, ya que en cada oportunidad tu "encontrabas" algo, pero solo querías separarme de él, ¡Y lo perdí!

-pero atrapamos a LokSat… atrapamos a esos malditos y eres una de las capitanas más reconocidas… no necesitas a Castle para nada, eres perfecta en todo Kate

-… - Entrecerrando los ojos vio como el hombre retrocedía con miedo – no digas lo que necesito o no, no te metas en mi vida privada

Haciendo que él saliera de su oficina rápidamente, Kate comprendió que todo eso tenía su propio nombre como principal culpable. Castle siempre se movió a su ritmo esperando a que estuviera lista, aceptó la culpa de su separación y soportó los arrebatos de sus amigos cuando no tenía porque. Aun ahora ellos estaban resentidos con él y con todo eso lo odiarían más.

Soltando unas lágrimas, saco su celular y vio los hashtag de Castle notando como los fanáticos subían fotos de ambas celebridades juntas. Ambos sonreían como si nada y aquello le dolía aún más en el corazón porque si lo hubiera ido a buscar esa misma noche nada de esto estaría pasando. De seguro Castle la perdonaría y le daría un beso, pero ella era terca.

Negando con la cabeza se secó las lágrimas y siguió revisando las carpetas, nada había cambiado en la oficina, ni siquiera ella y eso era lo que más le dolía, porque sin Castle ella no era nadie, aun así fingía que no pasaba nada. Era como recordar aquella vez en la que Rick se fue con Gina a los Hampton cuando ella al fin se había decidido a declararse.

Dejando que las horas pasaran, se intentó centrar lo mejor posible en su trabajo, más cuando llamaron a la puerta se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado ni siquiera dos páginas desde que se enteró de la noticia.

Al mirar al frente vio como eric le sonreía radiantemente y se acercaba con un ramo de flores. Ella aún no estaba divorciada, pero él se esmeraba en intentar conquistarla. De pronto, sin querer realmente, pensó en Castle acercándose a ella con un papel, se imaginó el momento en que él le pidiera el divorcio y le dio miedo. Podría soportar cualquier cosa menos separarse de él para siempre, porque a pesar de todo lo amaba.

Sin aguantarlo comenzó a llorar y preocupo a su acompañante, aun así este conocía el causante de sus llantos constantes por lo que no se acercó. No deseaba ser nuevamente el objeto de descarga de Kate.

-así que te enteraste… - Confirmó lo evidente mientras soltaba un suspiro

-él no es así – Declaró viendo a los ojos al billonario, de alguna forma tanto Erick como Vikram odiaban a Castle y los querían separados – Rick no me engañaría

-él es un tonto Kate, no te ama ni te conoce, sino no te hubiera dejado ir… yo…

-¿Tú qué? ¿Tú me conoces por esa vez que te protegí y te impusiste ante mí? – Alzando una ceja le miró con odio - ¿Por las dos salidas que hemos tenido? Te recuerdo que me has forzado a todas nuestras cosas juntas… sí, en un principio te adoraba, pero a medida que te conocía no podía más que agradecer haber conocido a Castle porque él es el hombre que amo

-pero esta con ella

-¿Te importa? Sabes, será mejor que te largues… no quiero verte, y como te he repetido un millón de veces, no me interesa tener una relación contigo

-te estas equivocando Kate

-no, mi único error más grande fue no haber ido a buscarlo ese mismo día, fue no haber pensado en él como algo más que un simple esposo, porque Castle es todo y mucho mas

Quedándose sola, Kate se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y soltó un suspiro, quizás Richard también la odiaría por esas noticias que habían salido de ella con el billonario, pero no era completamente su culpa. En un momento de su soledad, cuando aún revisaba el estado de cuentas de Castle, Lanie le había dicho que aceptara la cita con Erick, que así podría disfrutar una buena noche o que quizás Rick volvería celoso, pero él nunca volvió y no gozo de ninguna buena noche. Fueron solo unas cenas para luego despedirse, Kate no tenía la fuerza suficiente para estar con otra persona mientras pensaba en Rick.

-por favor… no creo en la navidad, ni nada por el estilo, pero por favor, quiero a mi esposo de vuelta

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos por hoy**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado de verdad y si tienen algún comentario, son mas que bienvenidos.**_

 _ **con respecto al one shot de ayer (no se responder, así que siempre lo hago en el cap siguiente) si desean una continuación, podría hacerlo si veo mas gente interesada, pero ya seria para enero y también pido disculpas por lo de Gina, sabia que el capitulo de magia era importante, pero no lo encontré y se me paso completamente. igual, necesitaba que Gina siguiera ahí.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir me despido~**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con el segundo capitulo. realmente agradezco los review que me han dejado. se que comienza triste, soy de las que necesita poner tristeza en su fic. pero le puse cariño así que espero les agrade.**_

 _ **para aclaraciones, tal como dijeron Gandalf y Yui, creo que Rick necesita valorarse un poco mas, no podre ahondar en el tema mucho porque son solo cuatro caps, pero si hice algo y espero en un futuro poder escribir un fic mas largo con respecto a este tema.**_

 _ **Guest, te prometo que la tristeza pasara, recuerden que después de la tormenta viene la calma~**_

 _ **sin mas que decir. les dejo leer tranquilos o tranquilas~**_

* * *

Castle despertó un poco asustado cuando sintió que alguien lo movía. Al ver quién era el causante no pudo más que sonreír avergonzado y asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba su hombro ocupado por la cabeza de su compañera. Ella dormía plácidamente como si nada le importara por lo que rodó los ojos y la empujó un poco para posteriormente despertarla.

Karin era como una hija, una de esas que necesitaban atención en todo momento y como él ya estaba en los cuarentas, sin más hijos que Alexis – quien lo odiaba en ese momento – no tenía problemas en dárselo.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, ambos se sacaron los cinturones y salieron del avión aun con algo de sueño.

El frio navideño de New York se apoderó enseguida de ellos cuando salieron al exterior. Castle pudo escuchar una maldición por parte de la chica, mas no hizo comentario. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel en el que se hospedarían, el Refinery Hotel. Karin había insistido en hospedarse en ese a pesar de que Castle le dio otras opciones, mas no la contradijo demasiado, después de todo ella estaba ahí por él así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era acatar peticiones absurdas.

Cuando llegaron, ella se permitió curiosear el bar y Rick pudo ver como esta sonreía con cierta diversión y ansiedad, no quiso preguntar qué pasaba por su mente, pero se imaginó que nada bueno viniendo de ella.

El momento en que entraron al cuarto, Castle se dio cuenta de que la cama era matrimonial. Eso lo asustó y quiso interrumpir al chico que los acompañaba, pero Karin lo despidió antes de mirarlo con diversión mientras lo llevaba hasta la otra habitación. Una habitación con una cama individual en ese momento logro entender que él se quedaría ahí y no podría pelear " _quizás… nunca debí haberle pedido que viniera conmigo"_ terminó por pensar mientras veía como la chica se ponía a saltar en la cama matrimonial como toda una niña de cinco años. De inmediato ese pensamiento se perdió, Castle no era de estar solo y esa chica infantil lograba desconcentrarlo de su mayor vicio. Kate.

Soltando un suspiro, Rick prendió el televisor y puso las noticias sin interés, de inmediato vio la imagen de Kate y Erick en la pantalla mientras los conductores hacían mención de que una relación estaba a punto de nacer. Quiso apagarla, más cuando acerco su dedo al botón el cambio de imagen se hizo rápido y quedó mucho más desconcertado y malhumorado que antes.

Esta vez, frente a ambos, se mostraba las fotos de Castle y Karin subidas a las redes sociales y como también aparecían ellos dos durmiendo en el avión. Lo más seguro es que alguien se los había sacado solo para avivar el fuego de los rumores más estúpidos que podría llegar a escuchar en la vida.

Mordiéndose el dedo con enojo, le subió el volumen a la televisión solo para escuchar como hacían mención del gran éxito de Karin en el mundo de la música, de como ella era una sensual violinista capaz de atrapar a cualquier hombre y, como él no había perdido las costumbres, la chica no debió ser difícil. También hicieron mención a sus edades y de cómo Rick le estaba siendo infiel a su mujer luego de abandonarla de un día para otro.

Quiso romper la televisión, deseo poder estrangular a la reportera, mas todo su enojo se centró de mala gana en la risa estrepitosa de la violinista. Quiso matarla también por no tomarlo enserio, pero de las noticas uno podía esperar de todo y la verdad es que era un tanto divertido que los hubieran juntado a ambos. Karin era una chica que no tenía confianza en su sensualidad – ella no era consciente de sus movimientos o miradas cuando tocaba el violín – y el mismo no podía entablar una conversación con una persona sin mencionar lo perfecta que era Kate, su mujer y el gran amor de toda su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y pronto sintió como una almohada llegaba hasta su cabeza para despabilarlo. Al quitarla miró interrogante a la chica para luego achicar los ojos aceptando el reto.

El momento en que iba a lanzar la almohada de vuelta, ella alzó la mano y saltó de la cama para ir hasta su celular " _¿Más fotos? ¿Qué mierda quiere conseguir?"_ se preguntó a la vez que posaba. La verdad le interesaba bien poco que pensara de él los medios, solo le importaba su esposa, su hija y su madre. Lamentablemente las tres parecían odiarlo así que lo más seguro era que aceptarían esos rumores como verdad.

-cambia esa maldita cara Rick, es para Instagram~ - Dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba los dientes y hacia un signo de paz con su mano libre

-¿Por qué tanta importancia en esto? – Alzando una ceja, puso cara de intelectual mientras mostraba la hermosa vista del último piso

-me valgo de mis fans… pero también~ - Dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa, mordió su celular – creo que si quieres recuperarla, tienes que incentivarla, hacer que te necesite

-¿Qué me necesite? – La proposición parecía interesante. Todo aquello que le ayudara a recuperar a su mujer sin verse un pobre necesitado le servía. Él la amaba y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kate, pero ese tiempo, separados, le hizo comprender que quizás Kate no lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella y eso dolía.

-Kate está acostumbrada a que tú la sigas por todas partes – Dijo lo obvio y es que había escuchado cada historia durante esos meses – Kate sabe que te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano y que si volviste quizás espera a que tú te acerques, pero~ … tenemos que adelantarnos – Ampliando su sonrisa se movió hasta su maleta – si subimos muchas fotos ella te buscara, te golpeara, se besaran y se irán a hacer el amor a tu antiguo departamento mientras yo disfruto de mi cama de dos plaza – Sacando ropa lo suficientemente abrigadora se estiró - ¿Qué esperas? Anda a bañarte y a cambiarte, vamos a salir y me enseñaras el lugar

-¿Haces todo esto para que yo vuelva con ella o porque esperas que me golpee?

-¿Eso importa? Lo verdaderamente importante es que harán el amor y punto… quiero hermanitos, papi

Desapareciendo en el baño. Castle no supo si esa chica era una buena amiga o simplemente era una niñata dispuesta a disfrutar todo lo que se le ofrecía. Sin querer llegar a profundizar en el tema se fue a su cuarto e hizo lo que ella le pidió manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara. Si él era capaz de recuperar esas emociones pasadas en donde perseguía a su mujer por todas partes, entonces sabía que todo iría bien. Él la amaba tanto como cuando la conoció, de eso estaba seguro, por lo mismo debía apoyarse de cualquier plan que le sirviera para recuperarla.

Una vez ambos se habían dado una ducha refrescante y se habían cambiado salieron del edificio haciendo que ella se volviera a quejar del frio.

Lo primero en visitar fue central park. La chica parecía maravillada con la nieve por todos lados en esa tarde, mas no paraba de quejarse por el frio y no era para menos. Karin estaba acostumbrada que en diciembre siempre hacía calor, al menos eso repetía cada cierto tiempo sobre su país natal y que no podía olvidarlo.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar y se tomaron más fotos, aunque todas eran de improvisto haciendo que Castle siempre saliera con caras un tanto divertidas para el público mientras ella posaba como una adolescente. Pasaron a comprar a un carrito de crepas y volvieron a caminar sin ninguna dirección aparente, aun así la chica tenía claro que era Rick quien guiaba mientras contaba más anécdotas de su vida.

Ella quiso decirle que ya no estaban en el parque y que el lugar en el que se encontraban no era para nada emocionante, pero no hizo comentario al ver que su caminar era por reflejo. Lo más seguro es que estaban dirigiéndose al antiguo departamento de él y lo bueno sería que viera a su familia porque no había recibido llamadas en todo el día. En cierto sentido, la violinista sentía pena por el escritor e intentaba animarlo con sus acciones infantiles, pero ella llevaba mucho tiempo sola como para saber cómo mantener feliz a un hombre como Rick. Sobre todo un hombre como él, ya que pasaba deprimido y pensando en Kate todo el tiempo.

Volviendo a intentar poner atención en lo que Rick decía, sonrió cuando le contó sobre la primera vez que invitó a Kate a salir, de cómo esta lo había rechazado haciendo que en ese mismo instante se enamorara de ella. Kate era especial para Rick y quizás era por ello que deseaba ayudarlo, más en el fondo de su corazón no quería perder a su amigo. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo más seguro era que Castle nunca volvería a Italia y que ellos perderían contacto.

Castle por su parte seguía emocionado contando su anécdota hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica se concentraba más en su crepa que en su historia. Molesto la empujó con el codo y enseguida recibió respuesta, siendo empujado. Ambos se sonrieron y cambiaron de tema en donde pudieran comunicarse ambos sin depresiones.

Se entretuvieron haciéndose unas bromas pesadas y hablando de sus proyectos hasta que él paró en seco y su cara palideció. No sabía en qué momento, ni como, pero ahora estaba al frente de la prefectura y sus piernas no reaccionaban. Se suponía que no volvería, pero ahí estaba. Inconscientemente había vuelto y sabía cuál era la razón. Kate, siempre terminaba siendo Kate su razón de todo.

Recordando que ahora la mujer salía ese millonario, supuso que era imposible verla en ese lugar así que creyó que lo mejor sería correr del lugar.

Sin saber si dolía o solo decepcionaba soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando sabiendo que Karin le miraba con curiosidad. Ella le daba su espacio y lo agradecía porque lo necesitaba.

-¿Rick? – La voz sonó como si fuera un suspiro robado - ¿Rick eres tú?

-…- Dándose vuelta con algo de temor, vio como Kate se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre, llevaba el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo, su traje ajustado a su cuerpo la delineaban con profesionalismo y sensualidad, su mirada penetrante que podía estremecer a cualquiera lo desarmo, mas sus ojos no podían dejar de dar batalla mirando insistentemente esos labios, su cuerpo le reclamaba que hiciera lo que necesitaba desde hace seis meses. Besarla. Tomarla. Hacerla suya – Kate

-creí que… creí que no te vería por aquí – Intentó sonreír y acercarse, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a la chica – valla… no estás solo

-nop, estaba enseñándome la ciudad antes de volver a nuestro hotel – Dijo ella con la más grande sonrisa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, quizás para no perder el calor

-ya…. Su hotel – Logró expresar molestia antes de recomponerse y actuar normal- Rick, tienes tu loft, es tuyo y…

-nuestro…cuando nos casamos todo se volvió nuestro, Kate

-bueno, quizás ahora quieres privacidad así que…

-si lo más seguro es que ahora compartes más con ese millonario

-¿Qué? No eso es…

-no te preocupes, lo sé todo –Encongiendose de hombros le tomó el brazo a Karin e hizo el amago de irse- nos vemos Kate, fue grato verte y no te preocupes por el loft, me quedare con Karin

-¿Qué? – Confundida, se dejó tironear mientras comía su crepa y veía la cara dolida de Kate. En cuanto la castaña la miro sonrió con malicia, se mordió el labio inferior tal como beckett solía hacerlo y se soltó del agarre, solo para abrazarse a Rick - ¿Sabes que ella no deja de mirarte? – Susurró aguantando la risa

-¿En serio? Ósea me desea – Dijo triunfante sin dejar de caminar, no podía ir corriendo a ella a buenas y a primeras, aunque le dolía que Karin disfrutara del dolor de su esposa – dime si sigue mirando, dime que hace

-si miro hacia atrás será…

-Karin, te comprare esos lentes de realidad virtual para la play 4

-sigue mirando, parece furiosa… está sacando su celular – Dijo sin perder detalle, aunque mientras más se alejaban más difícil era – está hablando con alguien… y desapareció de la vista, Rick

-es gracioso, por un momento creí que vendría por mi… quizás tengo muchas esperanzas

-venga, no te pongas así… tocare para ti así que anímate

-me gustaría que lo hicieras

Ambos fueron directamente al hotel y se acomodaron bien antes de reunirse en la sala. El pidió servicio al cuarto mientras que Karin se preparaba con el violín. En cinco minutos ella ya estaba tocando mientras se movía por el lugar con diversión. Rick la observaba maravillado, el cambio que tenía aquella chica era impresionante y le alegraba saber que disfrutaba tanto tocar el violín, al menos hizo de su hobbie su fuente de dinero, como él y eso era bueno.

El hecho de tener ese concierto privado le hacía sentir afortunado, pero el recuerdo de que Kate no volvió a buscarlo le hizo no poder disfrutarlo tanto como quería al final de este.

Rick sabía que Kate era especial, que, como su madre había dicho, ella no cambiaría nunca, pero en el fondo deseaba que sí. Castle realmente quería que Kate lo buscara y le dijera un simple "te amo". Con esas palabras él se quedaría satisfecho y la volvería a seguir hasta el fin del mundo. Solo necesitaba que ella lo buscara realmente una vez para saber que no peleaba solo contra todo el mundo, incluso contra ella.

Sorprendido, sintió como alguien le golpeaba el hombro. En seguida vio a la responsable y supo que su celular estaba sonando, como también la comida se estaba acomodando en la mesa frente a él. Como si eso fuera poco, se había perdido el final y se sintió un desgraciado a pesar de que la violinista no hizo comentario.

Soltando un suspiro tomó su celular y contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas, con la única persona que no deseaba ser un idiota. Lo era.

-diga… - Sin muchos ánimos en su voz, Rick vio como Karin iba acomodando la comida

-valla… es increíble que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera me llamaras para saber que estas bien hijo – La voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos – no te sorprendas, Kate me avisó

-no, no iba a evitarte toda la vida, te iba a llamar mañana – Removiéndose incomodo se levantó y fue hasta la ventana – iba a pasar a visitar

-¿Visitar? Rick es tu casa… con la de Kate –Eso había sonado a modo de reproche – pero la verdad me interesa saber otra cosa ¿Estas con alguien más?

-¿Qué? No… eso es…

-Kate me lo contó y déjame decirte que no me alegra para nada

-madre, es un mal entendido

-las fotos dicen todo lo contrario… fotos de tu cuenta y de esa pequeña

-¿En serio? ¿Te preocupan mis fotos? Bueno no veo culpa si todos esperan que Kate este con Erik porque él es más perfecto ¿no? – Castle odiaba pelear con su familia, eran sus únicos seres cercanos, pero estaba cansado de ser juzgado por todo y que toda la mierda siempre era su culpa – te escuche muy animada apoyándola ¿Qué importa que yo pasee con una mocosa o no? – Al instante sintió una almohada chocando contra su cabeza

-Rick, eso es solo…

-no me interesa, voy a cenar con Karin y no me la arruinaras – dándose vuelta para poder caminar hacia donde la chica, este se dio cuenta de que ella ya había comenzado, con sus cosas favoritas- ¡Hey espera! ¡El último es mío!

-el que pestañea pierde, Rick

Cortando la llamada, Castle se fue a cenar con la chica intentando hacer que su mal humor se pasara, pero era casi imposible. Dudaba que Kate le haya dicho algo a su madre para que lo juzgara, Martha era lo bastante chismosa como para saber que todo fue por ella misma, aun así un sentimiento de resentimiento contra Kate comenzaba a surgir.

Por otro lado, en el loft del matrimonio casi roto, una pelirroja, Martha, caminaba de un lado hacía otra mientras era observada por otros tres pares de ojos. Ninguna de ellas se encontraba mejor después de la conversación. Así no se suponía que serían las cosas, se suponía que cuando Rick volviera él corriera hacía Kate y todo se solucionaba, pero no habían contado con esa niña entrometida.

Soltando un suspiro, Martha vio a Kate con algo de pesar y se acercó dramáticamente para tomarle ambas manos para darle el apoyo necesario. Su hijo era un tonto por dejar a Beckett, pero no lo era tanto como para dejarla para siempre. Él amaba a Kate y estaba segura que se repondrían de estas, solo esperaba que el matrimonio saliera lo menos afectado posible en todo este problema.

Kate mantenía la cabeza abajo. Los mismos errores de siempre la perseguían, lo peor de todo es que pensaba que no podría arreglarlo antes de navidad, no si Rick no le daba indicios de que la amaba tanto como hace cuatro años.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior pensó en esa cena que estaban teniendo ambos. Quizás era un restaurante de lujo como le gustaban a él y luego se irían a la cama. El solo hecho de pensar que su esposo la traicionaba así le fastidiaba, por lo que decidió optar por el voto de confianza que aun permanecía en su corazón. Ese que le decía que él no había estado con nadie.

Soltando un suspiro, hizo el amago de levantarse pero la mano de Alexis la detuvo. En cuanto la vio, notó que la chica estaba más desbastada que ella, pero fingía no decir nada para, posiblemente, aparentar ser madura. Negando con la cabeza se sintió horrible. Nunca debió decirle a Martha y a Alexys todo eso, pero se veía en la obligación de prepararlas, lamentablemente habían visto las noticias y no lo tomaron para nada bien.

-yo… creo que es mejor que mañana no este, no me gustaría causarles problemas cuando es obvio que deben hablar – Comentó la castaña intentando sonar tranquila

-no, debes estar y deben arreglarse Kate, ustedes no pueden terminar cuando se aman

-Alexis, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero es obvio que Rick no se siente de la misma forma conmigo – Intentó sonreír para aminorar el sentimiento de dolor en la menor, pero su propio dolor provocó estragos en su sonrisa

-aun no entiendo porque papa te dejó, él siempre dijo que te amaba… esa chica no es más que un juguete, algo sin importancia – Se quejó Alexis perdiendo la paciencia – ¡No te le llaga ni a los talones!

-Alexis, tu papa no me dejo en primer lugar… recuerda que le pedí tiempo y… y él tenía todo el derecho a seguir conmigo o rehacer su vida, no podía seguir haciéndolo esperar y estaba consciente de eso

-¡Pero lo hiciste por su bien! Nos cuidaste a todos – Molesta se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar tal como lo hizo su abuela – esos tipos eran peligrosos y los venciste… eres la mejor y mi padre sabía con quien se casaba cuando te persiguió… él tenia las cosas bastante claras

-Alexis… – Intentó hablar, intentó defender a su esposo, pero la imagen de esa niña abrazándolo le hacía concentrarse más en su propia impotencia

-¿Terminaran? ¿Se divorciaran definitivamente? – Mostrando lágrimas en los ojos se dejó caer en el piso mientras Hayley, quien se mantuvo en silencio, fue a consolarla- eres la única mujer que le hizo bien, no dejes a mi papa Kate, por favor no lo dejes

-no sé qué pasara en el futuro, pero te prometo que lo que menos quiero es que todo termine Alexis – Yendo a abrazarla también, intentó darle consuelo.

Quedándose unos minutos todos juntos ahí, Kate recordó cada momento vivido con Castle y realmente creyó imposible que él solo decidiera irse con una menor. Ella tenía casi la mitad de Rick y eso lo hacía más imposible, además parte de su ego le decía que era imposible que él se enamorara de otra persona. Ellos habían pasado muchas cosas juntas y dentro de eso gozaron de un gran inventario de novedades en la cama. No le daba vergüenza admitir que gozó de probar muchas cosas con él, pero si le daba rabia pensar que Rick las ocuparía con otra persona. Con esa mocosa malcriada que conoció a través de Vikram.

Negando con la cabeza se metió en la habitación que le perteneció por mucho tiempo con Castle y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, se preguntó si esa chica aparentemente buena le hacía más feliz que ella. Pronto sus pensamientos dejaron de ser preguntas y se centró en todos los recuerdos donde se sintió triste y Rick corría a perseguirla como siempre, ella sabía que se dejó llevar por un Castle complaciente, pero no se lo podían quitar así. No podían llegar y quitarle aquello que ella amaba más que a su propia vida.

Solo se hacía daño al pensarlo, así que se cambió de ropa y se recostó en la cama sin poder sentir el cálido aroma de su pareja. De él ya no quedaba nada y eso no hacía más que dolerle por el hecho de que el tiempo había sido demasiado largo. De pronto recordó como la noche de su pelea pensó en ir, mas Vikram la había llamado y tuvo que partir a investigar, la siguiente tarde tuvo más trabajo y cuando por fin pudo tener tiempo libre, Hayley le informó que se había ido. Su mundo se había desmoronado en ese momento, pero su concentración debía seguir pegada en atrapar a LokSat, por lo que se prohibió el buscarlo pensando en que él volvería. Quizás cuando se le fuera el enojo.

-Rick… por favor dime que todo esto es mi imaginación – Susurró ante la nueva imagen de esa mocosa con Rick. Intentando desechar el pensamiento, se quedó dormida sin lograr soñar nada como todas las otras noches

Richard por su parte no paraba de gruñir y empujar a la chica en el sillón mientras apretaba con fuerza los botones de su control, como si así consiguiera más velocidad en su coche de carreras.

Ambos estaban jugando el Mario Kart, en la Xbox, para saber quién pagaría la comida del día siguiente. Ninguno se daba por vencido, lo malo es que Karin no paraba de dejarle trampas mientras se le tiraba encima para que dejara de ver momentáneamente la televisión.

Al final de la carrera ella bailó triunfal mientras no soltaba el control y se burlaba de Rick con todo el arsenal que tenía. Se había librado del almuerzo así que no podía estar menos feliz, mientras tanto, Rick, no paraba de bufar y hacer caras de niño amurrado. Aunque en el fondo sonreía contentó de tener a esa chica haciendo estupideces a su lado.

-acompáñame mañana – Soltó de repente Rick mientras le miraba serio – te necesito allá conmigo aguantando la batalla

-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes solucionar tus problemas? – Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el mayor, pero esa dependencia ya le asustaba, sobretodo porque en el momento dado, la única que extrañaría a alguien era ella.

-me asusta que mi hija haya malinterpretado nuestra relación – Se apuntó a ambos y soltó un suspiro ante la risa exagerada de ella – no te rías, todo el maldito mundo piensa que somos amantes… como si yo fuera un desgraciado asalta cunas ¿si saben que tienen casi la misma edad Alexis y tú?

-¿Me creen de tan mal gusto? Nunca me enamoraría de un escritor… ni muerta

-pero el mundo lo piensa y tienes que saber que soy muy cotizado – Respondió ante la ofensa de la chica, aunque no le agradara la idea, él tenía su orgullo y lo defendía

-ya, pero de qué sirve si la única cosa en la que piensas es en Kate, ni pensar en lo que harás en su nombre

-hago muchas cosas en su nombre en privado Karin – Sonriendo con arrogancia la vio sonrojarse y la escucho decir que no quería detalles- en realidad eres bastante inocente ¿No?

-he dedicado toda mi vida al violín, mi único novio que tuve fue hace tiempo… ya sabes – Aguantando el sonrojo, ahora él fue quien se rio estrepitosamente por lo que le lanzo un cojín completamente enojada– maldito seas, muérete ya Castle, respétame como la dama que soy

-eres de todo, menos dama… de hecho te quiero adoptar como hijo, siempre quise tener un niñito

-y yo solo entraría a robar a tu casa – Se quejó tirando otro cojín a su cara

-pero no desechas la idea~

-teniendo en cuenta que mi familia fue una mierda y tú me has acompañado incluso en mis llantos, no me desagriara ser tu hija o hijo… eres lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido – Sonriendo con cansancio, dejo todo tipo de juego y se fue a su cuarto – pero ambos sabemos que esa idea es loca y sin fundamentos… descansa Rick

-descansa Karin

Viendo hacia la habitación de la pequeña, soltó un suspiro y fue al propio mientras pensaba en la violinista. La chica era demasiado simpática, le encantaban los juegos y no paraba de sonreír con malicia, pero cuando se trataba de hablar sobre su familia siempre se alejaba. Durante ese tiempo quiso saber que paso entre ellos, pero tenía miedo a ser alejado y por lo mismo se retenía con las preguntas y la dejaba tranquila. Tal como Kate, aunque ahora pensaba en lo poco recomendable de esa acción, siempre que daba espacio y esperaba terminaba perdiendo él por el aprovechamiento de los demás.

Recordando a su esposa, se preguntó que estaría haciendo, si ella lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía. Con una sonrisa en sus labios recordó las palabras de Karin al decirle que estaba enojada, también el deseo en sus ojos por abrazarlo. Ella aun lo amaba, pero no era capaz de arriesgarse por él y por lo mismo no volvía.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se recostó en la cama con la foto de Kate puesta en su celular. Le dio un beso como todas las noches y sin dejar de sonreír, se quedó dormido. Deseaba que esa navidad fuera estupenda con todos sus seres queridos. Esperaba poder arreglar las cosas dentro de esos días porque volver a Italia sería más doloroso que la primera vez. Volver a Italia significaba perder su nombre convertirse en Jean Filipelli y para siempre.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo. cada vez mas cerca de navidad.**_

 _ **con respecto a los review del one shot, gracias. realmente me sacan una sonrisa porque era una idea egoísta que tenia en mente y no creí que fuera aceptada. cuando tenga un poco de tiempo, intentare hacer una continuación. pero que sepan de antemano que no veo a Rick y a Becket juntos antes de la cuarta temporada... si tonteando y haciendo una danza hermosa, pero no juntos como pareja.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con un nuevo capitulo, el penúltimo. espero que les agrade. en un principio iba a ser solo tres, pero decidí alargarlo con un cuarto capitulo. ya se darán cuenta de por que lo digo.**_

 _ **en los agradecimientos correspondientes, Alba y Patricia sois geniales. yo con poco prendo y me empiezo a animar a subir mas de lo debido. así que el hecho de que digáis que les gusta vale mucho para mi. muchas gracias.**_

* * *

Se sentía nervioso. Solo quedaban un día para navidad, pero lo que le jodía ahora era el hecho de que vería a su madre, quizás decepcionada de sus decisiones. Tendría al frente a su hija, enojada por la separación, pero lo peor de todo es que su esposa, esa que amaba tanto, estaría ahí posiblemente para pedirle el divorcio.

No podía, simplemente no podía enfrentarlas solo así que agradecía que esa violinista aceptara una vez más sus caprichos para acompañarlo. Si todo salía bien estaba considerando realmente el hecho de levantarle un altar a la menor.

Tragando con fuerza, miró hacía la habitación de Karin y no despegó la vista hasta que ella salió con un semblante de pocos amigos. Ya le había dicho que le desagradaban esas cosas, odiaba estar con mucha gente, sobre todo con quienes creían que era una entrometida " _entonces no deberías 'ayudarme' tanto_ " pensó algo divertido, ya que después de todo él la estaba obligando a hacer todas esas cosas.

Volviéndose a mirar con satisfacción, acomodo la corbata gris y se dio el visto bueno por una cuarta vez antes de llevar a la chica hasta el estacionamiento. En todo el camino ella no hablo y la verdad es que en el auto tampoco lo hizo. Castle sabía que estaba molesta, pero también sabía que en el momento dado volvería a agarrar el papel de una niña alegre pegada a él. Aunque sus motivos fueran únicamente para enojar a la gente.

Soltando un suspiro recorrió los caminos con nostalgia hasta que vio su loft. Instintivamente sus ojos fueron hasta el piso donde él vivió mucho tiempo y se tensó. Las luces seguían encendidas, lo cual decía que había gente y que no podría escaparse por mucho que quisiera. La violinista sabía cuál era su piso y en cierto sentido sentía curiosidad por saber cuánto había cambiado todo en esos seis meses.

Al estacionar miró a su acompañante y sonrió cuando ella rodaba los ojos y soltaba un grito de frustración. En ese tiempo también había aprendido que ella, aparte de ser un poco bipolar, soltaba gritos de vez en cuando para desestresarse y así agarrar mejor su papel.

Al subir por el ascensor los nervios empezaron a incrementar y el sudor no daba tregua tampoco. Era como si fuera a su primera cita para buscar a su novia y tuviera que enfrentarse al padre " _la diferencia es que no está el padre y Kate me dirá adiós"_ pensó aún más complicado con todo.

Al estar al frente de la puerta alzo la mano para tocar mas no pudo hacerlo, todo se hacía muy real y la verdad es que no estaba preparado. Aún tenía tiempo para irse y olvidarse de aquello, después de todo ¿Qué lo obligaba a seguir ahí? Nada, su esposa y familia no conservaban buenos sentimientos de él haciendo que todos los propósitos de navidad se vieran entorpecidos por sus decisiones. Navidad era una época de festejo y amor, por lo mismo pensó que fue un error volver en este tiempo.

Queriéndose dar vuelta, sintió como su acompañante daba tres golpes y le sonreía con soberbia. Ese debía ser su castigo por obligarla a ir, mas no hizo comentario y esperó a que abrieran mientras él se movía inquieto en su propio sitio. Cada segundo que pasaba lo hacía darse cuenta del error de volver.

La espera se hizo más largar de lo que hubiera querido, más cuando abrieron la puerta una pelirroja mayor lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Castle sintió ganas de llorar. Su madre podría estar enojada, pero definitivamente lo había extrañado y lo perdonaba, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para devolverle el abrazo con la misma efusividad. Ya no se sentía tan en desventaja.

Sin darle mucho tiempo, la mujer comenzó a hacer preguntas tras preguntas antes de reparar en la chica. Obviamente su mirada no fue de las mejores, había cierto odio mientras Karin solo se dedicaba a sonreír sabiendo perfectamente lo que la pelirroja sentía.

Hubiera hecho un comentario, pero su hija se le lanzó a los brazos y le comenzó a regañar, aunque entre medio de cada oración le recordaba cuanto le había extrañado a la vez que repetía cuanto lo amaba.

Castle no podía más que sonreír por esas muestras de cariño. Tanto miedo que había sentido al creer que lo odiarían, pero no fue así. Ellas lo habían esperado, tal vez no Kate –porque no se veía por ahí- pero ellas si y era todo lo que valía. Las únicas dos mujeres que no lo abandonarían estaban ahí y era todo lo que necesitaba en navidad.

En el momento en que entro en el loft vio que todo seguía igual, sus cosas no se habían movido, pero lo mejor de todo es que su esposa estaba sentada en el sofá, completamente nerviosa, viéndolos. Intentó darle una sonrisa, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir la mirada molesta de la castaña hacía su acompañante " _¿En serio todos piensan que me metería con una menor?"._ Malhumorado dejó la mirada de Kate y decidió seguir el plan.

Sin prestarle mayor atención a las acciones de su madre e hija, guió a Karin por el loft y se la llevó rápidamente hacia el segundo piso.

-están como locas ¿De verdad parecemos una pareja?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando? ¡Esa era la idea! Pero ya no me gusta tanto – Tragando con fuerza se rasco la nuca - ¿Viste cómo me miraba ella? es policía Rick, si me mata, pesara en tu conciencia

-capitana, no lo haría

-¡Pero me encerraría por cualquier cosa! –Haciendo un puchero, vio una de las habitaciones desocupadas – hasta porque me gustan las corridas de autos

-¿Clandestinas? ¿Qué tipo de violinista eres tú? – Alzando una ceja, cerró la puerta y la llevó a la otra habitación - ¿Ahora qué?

-soy única… no sé, solo lánzate sobre ella y hazle el amor – Encogiéndose de hombros lo vio de manera divertida – mañana es navidad, solo tienes hoy para arreglarlo, ve y empieza a trabajar para darme un hermanito

-o para terminarlo

-¿Realmente quieres terminarlo?

-cuando ella me dejó me compre un sistema operativo que cumplía la función de mujer, cuando me fui de Estados Unidos me hice amigo de una mocosa que duerme como Sid el perezoso… podré vivir sin ella

-es lo que crees y –Dándole un golpe en el estómago – no soy Sid el perezoso

Bajando entre risas, ambos se fueron a sentar directamente a la mesa. La idea era cena para cuatros, pero pusieron un quinto puesto logrando incomodar más la situación. Ninguno quería conversar y Rick no paraba de mirar a Kate y a Karin para saber qué hacer, aunque la pequeña ya le había dicho el plan.

Soltando un suspiro se dio cuenta de que ya no podía alargar más las cosas, la cena no estaba resultando cómoda y Kate aun demostraba atisbos de que lo amaba. Sonriendo con nostalgia se dio cuenta de que ella no lo buscaría, si deseaba quedarse con ella, tenía que saber seguirla como todo perro fiel. Por lo mismo decidió que toda esa farsa debía terminar ya.

-Kate… ¿Podemos hablar? En privado

Habiendo interrumpido la comida de todos, las miradas se centraron en ella y Beckett no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza antes de levantarse. Castle la guió hasta lo que fue su alcoba y cuando entro no pudo evitar que los recuerdos se amontonaran en su mente.

Todas las noches de pasión se volvieron a mostrar como si hubiera pasado recién. Desde la primera vez hasta la última, en donde él prometía que su amor no acabaría nunca, donde momentos después descubrió que algo pasaba con Vikram.

Tragando con fuerza se giró y la vio agarrándose la mano con fuerza. Aparentemente estaba nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a venir, aunque no era la única en esas condiciones " _pero evidentemente es más hermoso en ella"_ pensó sonriendo con tristeza.

Pasando a sentarse en la cama, la invitó a tomar el puesto al lado suyo. Cuando por fin la tuvo cerca pudo percibir con mayor fuerza su olor. Esa fragancia a cerezas que tanto lo volvía loco ahora volvía a inundar sus fosas nasales haciéndole imposible racionalizar " _solo lánzate sobre ella y hazle el amor mañana es navidad, solo tienes hoy_ ".

-¿Me pedirás el divorcio? – Comenzó ella sin siquiera verlo - ¿Dónde está el hombre que juro amarme para siempre, hasta que yo decidiera que cambiara?

-¿Tú no pedirás el divorcio? – Ignorando el resto de las preguntas se levantó y se puso en la silla de al frente, ahora recordaba que se había ido buscando dignidad. No podía simplemente volver a ser su perro fiel y ya

-¿Para qué?

-Eric Vaughn – Seco y cortante, Castle le miró disfrutando los escasos segundos en que ella se mostró sorprendida

-él no es nada para mi

-ya, claro… las noticias mienten – Ironizó cruzando sus piernas y sentándose mejor, era increíble, pero dentro de ese tiempo logro no seguir tanto Kate como antes. Quizás ahora tenía un poco más de dignidad.

-solo dicen la verdad que quieren mostrar… además estoy casada contigo, no con él

-por eso, divorciarte les dejaría el paso libre para hacer lo que quieran, para al fin estar juntos

-eres un imbécil

Levantándose con furia, le miró enojada y dolida para luego darle una bofetada en toda su mejilla. Castle sintió el ardor y sufrimiento crecer por partes iguales, pero la culpa les supero con creces al ver como los ojos de ella mostraban signos de llanto.

Kate hizo amago de querer irse, de hecho logro cruzar la mitad del cuarto, pero él se había levantado con rapidez y logró alcanzar a tomar su mano para detenerla. Amaba a esa castaña, pero sabía que no sería el indicado para ella sin recuperaba el amor propio que antes se tenía. Necesitaba saber que ella lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

-si quieres el divorcio, te lo daré Kate… no te juzgare el que quieras estar con él

-¿Y tú? – Dándose vuelta, mostro el llanto sin hacer el intento de detenerlo - ¿Te iras con esa maldita zorra?

-¿Qué? Kate ella…

-¡Kate nada! ¡Yo te amo Castle! Te dije que solo me casaba una vez y aunque sea egoísta no firmare el divorcio – Retrocediendo un poco, intentó tomar aire - ¿Por qué mierda te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? Te espere, te espere dos días, pero parecía que no te importaban mis sentimientos

-Vikram tenía información… no pude ir – Mordiéndose el labio inferior negó con la cabeza – cuando llegue aquí Hayley me dijo que te marchaste

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? En estos seis meses page mis cuentas telefónicas, no rompí ningún contacto con los más cercanos solo para que me contactaras, para que me demostraras que realmente me amabas.

-¿Me hubieras recibido la llamada? Yo misma te dije que eras libre, que esperaba que cuando terminara me pudieras dar una oportunidad

-te he seguido por muchos años Kate, sacar la cuenta ya sería tonto – Dando un paso al frente – pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones lo hiciste tu por mi… yo empecé siguiéndote aun cuando tú me odiabas, cuando me fui con mi ex esposa y volví no me buscaste, cuando nos enteramos lo de braken, quisiste hacerlo sola, tu puesto en Washington… todo, todo en tu vida lo has hecho sola, pero ahora estabas casada conmigo ¿Por qué no buscarme a mí en vez de Vikram?

-porque él era el informático que necesitaba, gracias a él pude avanzar… también a Hayley, pero nosotros dos lo hicimos – Dijo dolida, ella no lo demostraba como Castle, pero también hacia lo posible por mantenerlo cerca. Obviamente era terca y obstinada, así que no podía llegar a expresar directamente sus emociones como lo hacía el escritor a cada oportunidad que tenia

-me sentí aparte, como tus ex parejas y que Vikram comenzaba a tomar mi puesto

-no seas tonto Rick, yo te…

-soy el tonto que siempre te ha seguido, soy el tonto que está enamorado de ti como no te imaginas, quizás no creas en mis palabras, pero te amo más que a mí mismo y eso duele Kate, duele porque necesito que tú me ames a mi más de lo normal

-te amo Rick, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo – Acercándose, lo tomó de la camisa y fue subiendo sus manos hacia su mejilla – pero ya no podemos seguir así

-¿Qué propones? – Tomándola por la cintura con un poco de miedo, no se atrevió a abrazarla – el divor…

-no lo digas – Deteniéndolo con su dedo en su boca, sonrió –quiero que vuelvas a mi, quiero aceptar el puesto para candidata a senadora y tener hijos al fin

-¿Hijos? – Alzando una ceja, sonrió emocionado de solo pensar la noticia - ¿En serio?

-no he estado con nadie a parte de ti desde que empezamos a salir, te amo y creo que si bien me emocionaba ser policía y capitana, nada vale la pena si no te tengo… quiero crecer como persona, aun mas

-no quiero separarte del trabajo Kate, solo no quiero que…

-si vamos a tener hijos, no quiero tener que arriesgarme

-me parece perfecto

Inclinándose para besarla, rozó ambas narices y la vio sonreír, tal como cuando le llevaba ese líquido que tanto le gustaba, pero esta vez no era café lo que le emocionaba, era él. Sonriendo por ese hecho rozó sus labios y se sintió en el cielo. Más ella lo separo estrepitosamente

-¿Esa chica que?

-¿Si me he acostado con ella? no… - Sonriendo por los celos de Kate, pensó que todo en ella era tierno – nos conocimos en Venecia, pasamos tiempo juntos cuando ella no está de gira, pero nada más… te conoce a la perfección y ella me animo a venir esta noche para hacerte el amor… mañana es navidad y teníamos que arreglarnos

-valla… creo que apoyo su opinión

Sin aguantar más tiempo, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo atrajó en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Rick sintió con sorpresa como ella colaba su lengua en su boca buscando de forma necesitada mayor contacto. Obviamente él no se negó a dárselo, así que pronto desataron aquella pasión retenida por seis meses.

Castle la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la alzo sintiendo como ella enredaba sus largas piernas alrededor de su cadera. Soltó un gruñido cuando Kate le tironeo juguetonamente el labio inferior y la apegó más a su cuerpo para que sintiera como lo provocaba. Ambos andaban con mucha ropa y ya se habían olvidado de que sus acompañantes seguían en la sala por lo que se fueron a la cama entre besos, sonrisas y caricias de reconocimiento.

Rick la lanzó a la cama y la miró unos instante, seguía teniendo los ojos algo rojos por el llanto, pero también se veía más hermosa mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras no dejaba de desnudarlo con la mirada. Solo con eso sentía que sus pantalones ya estaban demasiado ajustados " _te extrañe tanto, ningún recuerdo ni mano te hace justicia"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras volvía a unirse a un beso apasionado.

Él fue quitándole las prendas poco a poco y cada vez que lograba dejar parte de piel libre, la besaba y adoraba como solía hacer en sus recuerdos. Mordisqueo parte de su hombro en cuanto pudo mientras quitaba el sujetador.

Kate no gozaba de grandes senos, ella misma lo sabía, pero para él eran perfectos, para él eran la medida justa y no podían ser más bellos, por lo que no perdió tiempo para atrapar uno entre sus labios y comenzar a atenderlo. Los besó y mordisqueó disfrutando de cada gemido por parte de su pareja, no podía dejarlos en paz, mas sus manos se iban a jugar peligrosamente contra el cinturón del pantalón de Kate mientras se preguntaba si su entrepiernas podría soportar todo el juego previo " _pero necesito volver a hacerla mía por completo_ " se dijo intentando convencerse. Su propio cuerpo debía entender que más que necesidad, eso tenía que ser un reencuentro con el amor aunque sonara cliché.

Alzando la mirada, se maravilló al verla tan entregada. Kate debía estar en las mismas condiciones que él, por lo que fue a su otro seno y realizó las mismas acciones sintiendo como las manos de ellas lo empujaban más hacía abajo.

Sin hacerse de rogar, fue bajando hasta el ombligo y metió su lengua solo para que sus miradas se volviera a conectar transmitiéndose todo el deseo que sentían por el otro. Si él llego a pensar que Beckett le había dejado de amar por un momento, ahora podía estar seguro de que eso no era así. Kate no miraría a nadie más de esa forma tan especial.

Sin perder más el tiempo, le quitó los pantalones y ropa interior con rapidez y maestria. Separándose un poco, la observó unos segundos antes de decirse que eso era real y que no lo estaba soñando. En seguida sonrió y se volvió a maravillar cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa ¿Era tan fácil arreglar la situación entre ellos? ¿No abrían más dudas? No, estaba seguro que le daba igual si ella quería seguir en su trabajo o ser senadora, la seguiría a cualquier parte del mundo porque ella se lo merecía, porque de seguro debió aprender la lección y también ella lo seguiría y apoyaría en cualquier decisión futura que tomara.

-Rick… solo apúrate, te necesito ya

Sin responder, unió sus labios de manera apasionada nuevamente sin llegar a cerrar los ojos, no quería que todo eso se desapareciera y quedar solo nuevamente. No lo soportaría. Además, perder el contacto con esos bellos ojos debía ser un pecado.

Llevando su mano a la entrepiernas de su mujer, la palpo con delicadeza y vio que tan preparada estaba para él, supo enseguida que lo suficiente y por lo mismo se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas para luego hacer lo mismo con sus bóxer. En otro momento él hubiera hecho un juego previo tortuoso para ella, le hubiera quitado las esposas o habría ocupado los aceites para hacer ese momento de lo más excitante, pero no. Kate lo necesitaba tanto como Rick y por lo mismo dejaría para el futuro todos los juegos que quisiera llegar a hacer con ella.

Sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa de conectar sus cuerpos, Castle la penetró con fuerza y se quedó estático unos segundos. Había extrañado esa sensación en esos meses, y no solo porque el sexo con su mujer era increíble, sino por todo lo que lograba hacerle sentir en unos segundos. Kate le arañaba estratégicamente la espalda marcándolo como suyo y gemía en su oído dejando unas lamidas para volverlo loco. Incluso lo hacía ver como si fuera un adolescente a punto de hacerlo por primera vez. Sonrió ante tal hecho ya que estaba en los cuarenta, aun así, la juventud le acompañaba siempre que estaba con Kate.

Retomando la conciencia, mordisqueó el cuello de su mujer y dejó unas cuantas marcas notorias mientras comenzaba a marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus manos se movieron por el cuerpo de su pareja para atender uno de los senos de su mujer mientras que la otra se quedaba en la cadera ajena para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando vio que su esposa se acostumbra bien a él no pudo más que levantar una de las piernas, esas que tanto le mataban ver desnudas, y la puso en su hombro. Automáticamente Kate cerró los ojos al ver que podía llegar más profundo, mas sus gemidos no se mesuraban para nada, cada vez llenaban más la habitación logrando que los sentidos de Castle se agudizaran.

Sonriendo, mordió parte del muslo de su pareja y le sonrió con auténtica lujuria a los ojos que lo volvían a ver. Notando como ella le sonría abiertamente, comenzó con un ritmo profundo y rápido que ambos disfrutaron.

Kate no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más, la necesidad de ambos fue un gran punto en contra y por lo mismo, agarrada de las sabanas bajo ella, terminó teniendo su primer orgasmo satisfactorio, en meses. La contracción causo estragos en Castle y con una última estocada termino dentro de su pareja.

La sensación de terminar y tener el cuerpo de sus parejas aun a su lado era maravillosa. Ya no tenían que imaginarse sus caras luego del orgasmo, no tenían que mirar el vacío a su lado recordando que solo habían podido llegar al climax con sus manos y el recuerdo o una foto.

-no te vuelvas a ir

-no me dejes ir nunca mas

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kate, se volvieron a sonreír con cierta complicidad y Castle se unió a Beckett en otro beso, mas este fue pausado y lleno de amor. Ya se habían reconocido y necesitado, ahora solo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya en completo silencio, Rick sintió como Kate paseaba sus dedos delicadamente por sobre su torso desnudo, provocándole cosquillas, y muy a lo lejos un violín sonaba magistralmente. Lo más seguro era que Alexis le había prestado el violín que tenía a Karin y la chica había logrado entretener a su familia.

Riéndose por ello, notó la mirada curiosa de Kate, no pudo más que sonreírle a ella mientras acariciaba su cabello largo y ondulado. Así como a él le encantaba.

-te amo Kate… te amo demasiado

-yo también te amo – Sonriendo, subió la mitad de su cuerpo al de Castle y le besó sin evitar el sonreír – fue una tortura dormir en esta cama sin ti

-cualquier cama se hacía incomoda, aunque debo admitir que Karin ayudo mucho a que no me arrepintiera de la decisión

-¿En qué forma te ayudo? – Alzando una ceja, unió su mano con la de Castle y entrelazo sus dedos haciendo que la sonrisa de ella aumentara. No había nada más bello que ver los anillos de sus dedos unidos.

-me permitió contarle toda nuestra historia – Viendo como Kate le miraba confundida, se rió- cada día que almorzábamos juntos le contaba nuestras anécdotas, desde que nos conocimos hasta nuestras última pelea, me escucho como lograba sentirme y también me descubrí a mí mismo… recupere un poco de mi dignidad, supongo y recordé el porque te amo tanto

-no puedo odiarte por querer recuperarte a ti mismo… - Sonriendo acarició la mejilla de su pareja y disfrutó de la pequeña barba que crecía – debo admitir que yo misma cuando me volví capitana hice lo mismo, pero te arrastré conmigo y te obligué a seguir un camino sin preguntarte… te hice esperar y me desquité contigo, no fue justo, pero lo necesitaba

-después de un año de casados, seguimos siendo infantiles

-pero seguimos amándonos ¿No?

-claro que sí, pero mucho más que antes

Sonriéndose ambos, cerraron los ojos y soltaron un suspiro. Podían sentirse algo abrumados y demasiado felices, pero el cansancio no los embargaba así que sin contratiempos comenzaron a hablar de todo y nada.

Kate aún se mantenía con la mitad de cuerpo sobre Rick, acariciándolo con su mano por el cabello y mejilla de manera tan delicada que se sintió como un bebe. Mientras él la abrazaba y daba besos de vez en cuando, también le contaba sobre sus anécdotas. Comenzó con cómo se hizo de otro pseudónimo y escribía de thrillers políticos. También comentó sobre los conciertos de la violinista y de esa mirada pacifica que encontró al vivir en Venecia, quizás pudo hacerse más maduro. Riéndose de aquello, Kate le comentó todo lo sucedido con LokSat, como Hayley le informaba sobre todo lo que Rick supo y como la morena se volvió una policía más para toda la comisaria.

Hizo mención de Eric con desgano y las intenciones de Lanie al hacerla aceptar las salidas, pero que nunca olvido su compromiso con Rick. De hecho también admitió con vergüenza las veces que revisaba sus datos para saber dónde estaba y que hacía.

Así se quedaron conversando un tiempo más mientras en la otra sala Karin terminaba de tocar. Ambas pelirrojas estaban maravilladas con la chica, sobre todo después de haberla interrogado sobre la relación de ambos, pero más por escuchar las voces de Kate y Rick a través de los muros cuando se "declaraban su amor".

Las chicas al dejar de escuchar las voces de los "padres" de familia dejaron que Karin descansara y le sirvieron un jugo a la vez que las tres tomaban asiento en el sillón, pero la violinista se sentía incomoda y se rehusaba a cualquier invitación que le obligara a mantearse más tiempo en esa casa. Su propósito ya se había cumplido y por lo mismo deseaba poder marcharse.

-de verdad Martha – Sonriendo con dificultad se volvió a remover – no es necesario, además debo irme ya si quiero alcanzar a comprar el vuelo

-¿Cómo que el vuelo? ¿No pasaras navidad aquí en New York? – Esta vez intervino Alexis con un gesto disconforme

-no, vine aquí porque Richard no podía enfrentarlas a las tres él solo – Sonriendo, se levantó y miró hacia la puerta – pero pudo lograrlo sin problemas… si corro con mucha suerte, la navidad la pasare en el vuelo

-¿No celebras la navidad? – Martha cuestionó completamente intrigada - ¿O pasaras la navidad con tu familia?

-es solo una fecha más, la pasare en el vuelo y quizás en el aeropuerto de Londres mientras espero el avión a Italia... y luego el tren a Venecia

-es mucho viaje, deberías irte luego de año nuevo

-no, no puedo – Sin darle más tiempo se despidió de ambas mujeres con un apretón de mano – por favor, despídanme de Rick y Kate, me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor

Karin tomó su abrigo y se marchó del lugar con paso apresurado. había dejado a ambas mujeres con la palabra en la boca, pero no podía seguir ahí. ella no pertenecía a ese mundo y aunque Rick se enojara de que había roto su promesa, sabía que el lo podría soportar muy bien al lado de Kate.

mostrando una sonrisa suave, se vio en medio de la calle nevada de Manhattan y suspiro. lo mejor seria apresurarse a conseguir un avión aunque no fuera premiun, no quería seguir ahí.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado de verdad y pues que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

 ** _espero poder verlos mañana con una actualización doble - si todo me acompaña - de este fic y el capitulo navideño de belleza interna. aunque aclaro que belleza interna intentare subirlo lo mas tarde posible, para que sea en navidad... al menos en mi país._**

 ** _sin mas que decir me despido atenta a sus comentarios._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello~**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **estamos con el siguiente capitulo y solo quiero agradecer una vez mas a todos los que comentaron. Minf, Guest, Alba y Yui. fue hermoso saber que les gusto~**_

* * *

Rick despertó con una sonrisa en la cara ¿Podía ser más feliz? No, era imposible que más felicidad cupiera en su ser. Tenía que dejarle algo al mundo ¿No? Sí, tenía que dejar ser feliz al resto, pero quizás ellos no podrían ser tan felices como él, ni tampoco podrían saber apreciar lo que esa felicidad significaba porque la gente común no se preocupaba de aquello. Él si lo hacía, daría lo que fuera por estar con su esposa y ahora ella quería avanzar al siguiente paso. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y dejar que el pensamiento egoísta de no querer perder parte de su buena racha creciera en su mente.

Sin dudarlo la acercó por la cintura con sus manos y hundió su nariz en el pelo de ella disfrutando del olor característico ¿Era tan perfecto despertar con ella? no lo recordaba, ahora parecía ser que todos los días separados fueron un suplicio. Demostraron que realmente estaba muerto en vida en Venecia.

Soltando un suspiro, la sintió removerse entre sus brazos y Kate se apegó más a su cuerpo antes de girarse dándole una sonrisa. Era su primera sonrisa de buenos días desde su separación y Rick ya se sentía el hombre más cursi, pero no le importaba. Kate estaba entre sus brazos, sonriéndole demostrándole que nada de eso pasó sin su consentimiento. En eso los recuerdos de cuando comenzaron volvieron a su mente y su sonrisa no pudo más que aumentar ante la similitud de los acontecimientos… no se habían golpeado contra la puerta en un beso fogoso, pero si se habían demostrado su amor y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Estirándose, sintió como ella paseaba su mano por sobre su pecho y se dejó acariciar tranquilamente. Kate comenzaba a reconocer su cuerpo y recién se daba cuenta de que estaba un poco más tostado que antes, pero que en esencia seguía siendo el mismo.

Sin pudor alguno, él pasó su mano por sobre la cadera de su mujer y juntó ambas narices en una caricia divertida a la vez que tierna. Era increíble, pero su mente se llenaba solamente de cosas cursis y toda la culpa era de esa mujer. Esa mujer provocaba en Rick todo un sinfín de sentimientos, lo único bueno es que fue correspondido de la mejor manera.

Dándose cuenta de que la bulla comenzaba a hacerse notoria en el resto de la casa, ambos se miraron sobresaltados ¿Cómo fue posible que tuvieran sexo en su pieza siendo que tenían invitados? Por parte de Rick era necesario. El necesitaba sentirse parte de su mujer así que no creía que tenía que dar explicaciones, pero Kate se puso roja y se tapó el cuerpo hasta la nariz negándose a salir de la cama. Después de todo ella había sido la que más gritó en esa sesión de amor, así que la vergüenza comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Sin pudor ni vergüenza, Rick se sentó en la cama y se estiró viendo a su esposa. Ella automáticamente le sonrió a través de la sabana y sin decirse nada, acordaron ir al baño juntos para disfrutar de una merecedora ducha.

Obviamente ese despertar no era como las eternas vacaciones en Venecia, quizás en ese lugar se hubieran dado la oportunidad de permanecer desnudos un momento más mientras disfrutaban de una bella vista. Pero la verdad Rick no cambiaba para nada New York. Era su sitio ideal. Era donde quería estar.

Sin controlar sus manos, Castle se permitió pasearlas por el cuerpo de su esposa con lentitud reconociendo cada parte de ella. Estaba más hermosa que ayer y eso solo le animó a iniciar el primer beso desde su despertar " _creo que pensare en todas nuestras primeras veces como algo preciado"_ pensó divertido mientras sentía como ella lo acercaba más a su cuerpo para no acabar con la unión.

Él separó momentáneamente sus labios y mordisqueo suave el labio inferior de ella. La vio sonreír y estaba seguro que incluso lloraba un poco, pero no de tristeza. Por lo mismo la dejo desahogarse tranquila mientras Rick comenzaba a besarle parte de su cuello y clavícula con la mayor adoración que podía. Quería demostrarle que la amaba cada segundo que pasaba o sentía que iba a desfallecer " _es seguro, me volví un idiota romántico"_ pensó con gracia mientras iba bajando sus labios.

De un momento a otro sintió como Kate lo detenía y le miraba divertida. Richard no entendía porque frenar si se estaban sintiendo bien. Habían estado mucho tiempo separados y lo único que quería era recuperar el tiempo perdido entonces ¿Por qué detenerse ante algo que los hacía sentirse increíble? La respuesta de que ella se arrepentía pasó por su mente, más lo desecho al ver como sonreía abiertamente hacía él.

-por mucho que quiera tus manos sobre mi durante el resto de nuestras vidas – Acercando su cara al de su esposo, le dejó un beso – tenemos que ir, nos deben estar esperando

-¿En serio? Kate no creo que pueda soportar no… - Haciendo un puchero, intento convencerla, pero parecía imposible

-no lo digas Rick – Sonriendo, Kate rozó ambas narices mientras El sentía que se derretía. Nadie decía su apodo como ella – yo también quiero, pero tu invitada y familia nos espera

-tienes que conocerla, te encantara – Dijo volviendo a su posición normal para comenzar a ducharse a la vez que la ayudaba un poco

-si te trajo hasta aquí, sí… sé que me encantara conocerla

Sin mayor contratiempos que sus propios deseos. Ambos se bañaron entre risas y besos para luego ir a cambiarse.

Rick vio con sorpresa que su ropa estaba igual que siempre. Kate no había removido nada en su pieza, de hecho puso a Linus en una de las paredes. Quiso preguntar que pretendía con esa acción, mas creyó pensar que su fiel amigo le hizo buena compañía a su esposa en todo ese tiempo así que se calló y vistió con uno de sus típicos trajes.

Cuando ambos aparecieron en la sala, notaron lo felices que se movían ambas pelirrojas por la casa. Ellas tenían más que claro lo que había pasado entre ambos y por lo mismo Kate se sonrojó más de lo normal mientras él mostraba su cara orgullosa. Incluso llegaba a sentir que debían darle un premio por ser el bastardo con más suerte al tener a Kate.

Su hija se acercó rápidamente a su lado y le abrazó orgullosa. No pudo más que devolverle el abrazo con fuerza mientras veía como su madre hacía lo mismo con Kate. Intercambiaron abrazos y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que su pequeña amiga no estaba.

Miro de manera curiosa a su madre, mas esta solo se encogió de hombros mientras los invitaba a todos a desayunar. Seguía curioso, pero accedió a sentarse mientras era informado de que Karin se rehusó a la amabilidad de ambas y se marchó aludiendo que tenía que comprar un vuelo.

-¿A qué hora fue? – Preguntó curioso mientras revisaba su celular. No tenía ningún mensaje de ella

-bueno… después de que ustedes terminaran – Dijo riendo Martha haciendo sonrojar a Kate una vez mas

-Alexis ¿Viste si hay vuelos? ¿Compró algo?

-sí, pero no, no hay nada a la venta, las aerolíneas están saturadas papá – Habló con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su desayuno – lo más seguro es que se haya ido al hotel, pero ya debe estar en el aeropuerto para ver si consigue algo

-ohh no, claro que no – Sonriendo amplio, Rick se levantó de la mesa y le extendió la mano a su mujer - ¿Quieres conocer realmente como es la chica con la que todos creían que tenía algo?

Kate le miró dudosa mientras se debatía en que es lo que debía hacer. Por un lado sabía que eso podría ser una venganza, pero por otro lado tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber cómo era la chica así que sonriendo sin ganas, se levantó.

Más ansiosos que nerviosos, los cuatros se dirigieron hasta el hotel en donde se suponía que se hospedaban ambas celebridades. Obviamente fueron en el auto de Rick, provocando que muchos sacaran fotos y comenzaran a susurrar cosas cada vez que se detenían en una luz roja. Era evidente, las redes sociales podían causar grandes estragos si no se sabían controlar quienes la utilizaban.

Al llegar hasta el hotel, estacionaron en la calle y Rick sin ninguna duda le dio la mano a su mujer para que fueran juntos hasta la entrada. La mayoría de los murmullos comenzaban a resonar en sus oídos, pero él ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquellas escenas y su mujer, como siempre, se mantenía recta sin que nadie la perturbara. No iba a cometer otro error tonto nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos.

Al entrar, Rick saludo a la recepcionista y en menos de un minuto ya estaban los cuatros subiendo por el ascensor. En un momento Martha quiso preguntar si no era imprudente entrar en la habitación de una chica como Karin, mas Rick solo opto por reírse y dejarlas con la intriga.

Al entrar todo estaba en silencio. Las maletas de la pequeña se encontraban a un lado del sofá principal, pero no había señales de la chica por ninguna parte lo cual hizo ampliar aún más la sonrisa a Rick. Dijera lo que dijera la violinista, ella se había vuelto tan dependiente de él como una niña de cinco años a su padre.

Siendo seguido por las tres mujeres, Rick fue hasta el cuarto de la latina y mostró con orgullo como la chica estaba dormida tapada de tal manera que no dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo. Al destaparla, aunque ellas se quejaron, notaron que la chica dormía como un tronco y babeaba mientras hacía uso de toda la cama. Definitivamente esa descripción que dieron de ella como elegante y sensual no se veía para nada al dormir.

-y así es como siempre la despierto

Tranquilamente se fue hasta el baño y llenó un vaso con agua del grifo solo para volver con la intención de tirarle el agua en la cara. Las tres se quejaron con que eso era irrespetuoso, pero no pudieron hacer más cuando la latina despertó de un salto y miraba de manera asesina a Rick.

-¿Es en serio? ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Solo tenías que moverme! ¡Dios! –Pasándose las manos por la cara, no reparo en las mujeres y giró en la cama intentando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir - ¿Ya amaneció?

-si ¿Por qué te fuiste? –contestó el tranquilamente, la mirada atenta de las tres ajenas se mantenían en ambos esperando ver una pelea mas fuerte

-Tenía que, me sentía incomoda… tu eres de estar con gente, yo soy de odiarlas y fingir que amo tocar para un millón de personas solo porque me gusta tocar el violín – Escondiendo su cabeza, pataleo en la cama mientras se quejaba - ¡Quiero dormir!

-¿No tienes hambre?

-demasiada – Volviendo a ver a Rick, bufó por lo predecible que era su cuerpo - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-no puedes irte Karin – Sonriendo, alzó una mano a la altura de su hombro en dirección a su esposa – dijiste que te quedarías hasta año nuevo y me gustaría que la conocieras

-odio navidad y año nuevo – Se quejó mirando hacía las tres mujeres que aún no salían del shock – Sorpresa~ - Ironizo antes de levantarse por completo - ¿Entonces conoceré a mi madre?

-¿Qué? – Fue en ese momento en que Kate pudo responder, miró a Rick queriendo una explicación a eso, mas este solo se rio - ¿Es tu hija?

-soy latina y no adoptada, pero tu esposo quiere adoptarme porque soy el hijo que nunca tuvo

Rick observó con gracia como la menor de todos se iba hasta el baño, lo más seguro que a darse una ducha. Por lo mismo se llevó a las tres mujeres, aun atónitas, hasta el sillón principal y les explico toda la situación. Desde que se conocieron, hasta sus momentos en los café, como también la forma en que Karin se ofreció con el plan "maestro".

Las mujeres no pudieron más que sonreír y decir que todo ese plan fue una barbaridad. Aun así, cuando la chica volvió a aparecer con el pelo húmedo y bien vestida, Alexis y Martha la abrazaron con fuerza agradeciendo el hecho de que cuido a su hijo.

Rick pudo ver la incomodidad en los ojos de la menor, mas no se dignó a intervenir porque tendría que llegar a acostumbrarse a las expresiones de cariño en algún momento.

Se pasaron parte de la mañana conversando sobre trivialidades mientras Karin tomaba desayuno en silencio observando todo. Aquello no podía ser más incómodo para la violinista, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de llevarse a Rick a una esquina no dudó y lo arrastró sin misericordia mientras él sonreía.

A Rick le encantaba divertirse y hacer ver que todo era una simple ocasión, nada importante ni relevante podían llegar a tener los sentimientos de la chica y por ello la obligaba a tener esa reunión. Él no podía entender que alguien odiara las festividades y que realmente deseara recluirse en un lugar desolado, no cuando ambos se divirtieron tanto juntos.

-no pasare navidad con ustedes, no lo hare – Afirmó mientras fruncía aún más el ceño

-lo harás, tienes que ver que realmente es divertido – Sonriendo con galantería, le guiñó con el ojo a Kate

-creí que podría librarme de ti una vez te juntaras con Kate ¿Qué quieres de mí? Rick soy antipática, no me gusta hablar… básicamente la única manera de expresarme con más de dos personas es a través del violín…. ¡Nunca he dado una entrevista! – Intentó razonar con él mientras no alzaba demasiado la voz, pero todo eso le ponía nerviosa

-has ido a cafés conmigo

-porque eso era Venecia… en Venecia puedes ser cualquier cosa y la gente te da tu espacio… los turistas en ocasiones te invaden, pero los asiáticos, que son la mayoría, mantienen la distancia… no soy buena con la gente

-¿Realmente quieres ir a Venecia y olvidarte de todo? ¿Incluso de mí? – Su sonrisa desapareció dejando ver una expresión dolida – somos amigos Karin y yo…

-Rick, te aprecio demasiado, te quiero como a un padre, pero no puedo quedarme – Soltando un suspiro negó con la cabeza – tú tienes tu mundo con Kate, en dos meses te olvidaras de tus otras amistades y solo te centraras en ella, yo iré a giras y volveré aquí sintiéndome fuera de lugar, te quiero demasiado, pero no puedo quedarme

-vale, entiendo – Encogiéndose de hombros miró hacía su mujer y soltó un suspiro – solo tratas de huir de la realidad porque crees que es más fácil, pero vivir rompiendo tus relaciones no es una real forma de vivir

-es mi forma de hacer las cosas

-pues felicidades por arruinar algo que si creí que compartíamos

Después de eso Rick y su familia se marcharon dejando sola a la latina. Aunque Castle aún no podía entender porque el deseo de la gente siempre era separarse lo dejó estar para no preocupar a sus tres mujeres especiales.

Sin dar tiempo al descanso. Todos se pusieron en el plan de preparar la cena de navidad, aunque de vez en cuando Rick se detenía en el árbol de navidad y lo veía con algo de melancolía. Había deseado volver y no se arrepentía, pero ¿Era correcto dejar ir a la violinista así como así? ¿Una chica como ella tenía que obligarse a pasarlo sola? Parecía castigo, como el que se auto infligía Kate cuando empezaron su sociedad, incluso cuando ya eran algo ambos y se suponía que se apoyaban mutuamente.

Volviendo a ver a Kate, bajó la vista un momento y sonrió. Ahora entendía porque se había apegado tanto a esa mocosa, en realidad tenían personalidades distintas, incluso sus actitudes no se parecían, pero ambas gozaban de buen corazón y por sobre todo tenían las mismas reacciones ante los problemas.

Entendiendo ese punto. Rick se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Beckett e intentó abrir la boca, mas esta solo le tapó los labios con un dedo antes de besarle suavemente. Sin poder resistirse cerró los ojos y la abrazó con delicadeza sintiéndose aún más dichoso.

-ve

Sin responder ni preguntarse como lo supo, Rick salió corriendo hasta el ascensor y lo esperó con la intención de que lo llevara hasta el estacionamiento. La menor ya debía encontrarse esperando en el aeropuerto, por lo mismo si se daba prisa quizás podría alcanzarla.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, vio que todo estaba copado. Sería casi imposible encontrar a la violinista ahí si es que no tenía una señal, lo más seguro es que incluso estaría durmiendo en alguna parte. Negándose a aceptar que había perdido la oportunidad de verla y pasar la navidad con todos sus cercanos, sacó su celular y con cierta duda vio el número de la menor. Se preguntó si de verdad estaba bien insistir tanto, ella quería estar sola y sea cual sea la razón una navidad se tenía que pasar como uno deseara.

Recordando a la antigua Kate, a esa que siempre se negaba a disfrutar de la vida a pesar de que ya era una adulta, se decidió. Karin recién estaba en los veinte, ella tenía toda una vida por delante y ser amargada era lo correcto. Él mismo lo sabía y como niño pequeño que era, no iba a dejarla sola ese día tan especial.

Marcando el número, esperó pacientemente a ser contestado, pero la primera llamada se cortó al no obtener respuesta. Lo intento unas tres veces más y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, la violinista le respondió con voz tranquila, pero molesta.

-hola- Saludo Rick ante la voz de ella - ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Fuiste al hotel nuevamente? – Escuchando una negativa, la menor suspiró – Central park. Estoy frente al árbol

-¿Por qué? Creí que estarías en el aeropuerto

-fui, pero no tenían pasajes y la verdad es que la gente que viajaba tenía motivos para ver a su familia. Creí que era mejor darles el lugar a ellos… así que me vine al central park para ver el árbol

-tienes una casa a la cual llegar aquí en Manhattan ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-porque es tuya y de Kate, Rick entiende una cosa… yo no soy de tu circulo, de hecho tu circulo es tan pequeño que solo contabiliza a Kate y a lo que le relaciona – Escuchando una queja, ella se rió desganada – no te enojes, pero es verdad…. Yo no quiero encariñarme con más personas para luego saber que las dejare

-es una lástima, porque tendrás que soportarme hasta que me muera

-¿Si sabes que volveré a Venecia no?

-se también que nos visitaremos en cuanto tengamos oportunidad

-ahh… te espero aquí, no te demores… tengo mucho frio

Con una sonrisa, Rick se fue rápido a su auto, aunque no pudo evitar que la gente se le interpusiera para pedirle un autógrafo o fotos. Incluso algunos le preguntaban por sus relaciones haciendo que él bufara. Desde el fiasco con el video publicitario de su libro no había vuelto a las redes sociales hasta que la violinista ideo el plan. Ahora creía que ese lugar era tan malévolo como uno de sus asesinos de los libros.

Cuando por fin las calles de Manhattan le dejaron llegar al central park, sonrió y se bajó viendo en todas direcciones. La mujer debía estar cerca del árbol de navidad, por lo mismo se acercó apresurado comenzando a odiar también un poco el frio. Había salido del departamento sin su chaqueta y ahora eso le pasaba la cuenta.

Rodeando el árbol vio a una mocosa, abrigada hasta la nariz, sentada en una de las bancas del lugar. Sin dudarlo, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado permitiendo que el silencio les envergara. Ahora mismo Kate y su familia debían estar trabajando en la cena navideña, más él estaba aquí con su amiga/hija frente al árbol de navidad viendo a los niños correr por el lugar.

-si volveré a Venecia, después de año nuevo volveré – Reafirmó ella mientras se encogía aún más en su puesto

-¿Odias mucho New York?

-odio a las personas, pero tú me caes bien – Haciendo el amago de una sonrisa, se volvió a quejar -¿Por qué hace tanto frio aquí?

-es tu odio ¿Vamos? No quiero perderme la cena navideña

-vale, pero como vuelvas a tener sexo mientras este cerca me iré del lugar – Parándose le apuntó con el dedo – no, grabare las voces y lo subiré a todas las plataformas

-no te preocupes, dudo que Kate quiera repetirlo, al menos hasta que ustedes duerman

-ciento que me arrepentiré

-claro que no, es la mejor decisión que has tomado

Más emocionado que nunca, Rick se levantó del banco con un salto y tomó a la chica de ambos hombros para guiarla hasta el auto. Siempre todo se disfrutaba más con los amigos y ese día no sería una excepción.

Al llegar hasta el loft, Rick le sonrió con galantería a la muchacha y ella solo le golpeó en el brazo quejándose de que se aprovechaba mucho de la situación. Obviamente no se quejó, así que abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad, la dejo pasar.

Casi al instante escucharon gritos y sonidos fuertes haciendo que Karin se cayera al suelo y él se quedara sorprendido mirando a través del marco de la puerta. Era increíble, pero ahí estaba Ryan con toda su familia, Esposito, Lanie, Vikram y su propia familia junto a Kate.

Al instante todos miraron a la chica con sorpresa, mientras que ella no podía salir de su sorpresa así que adelantándose, cerró la puerta y pasó a saludar. Cada uno le dio la bienvenida, algunos se disculparon con él y Rick no pudo más que agradecer tener de vuelta a Ryan y a Espo a su lado. Castle era un ser que no conservaba rencores y por lo mismo se sentía bendecido de tenerlos cerca nuevamente.

Vikram se acercó sin verdaderos ánimos y le pidió disculpas. Le explicó lo celoso que estaba de él, pero que entendía el hecho de que Kate estaba mejor con una persona como el novelista que con un simple amigo. En cierto sentido lo entendió, Rick había estado en esa misma situación, por lo mismo lo disculpo, aunque le aseguró que nunca le entregaría Kate, no más. Ella era su musa, su ser especial y por lo mismo lucharía por ella con más ánimos que todos los años anteriores para demostrar que era el único que la merecía.

La cena se llevó sin mayor contratiempo. Todos brindaron y celebraron esa reunión con risas. Lo único que deseaban de verdad ya lo tenían así que el momento de abrir los regalos fue un mero trámite que sirvió para aumentar las risas de todos ante los regalos absurdos. Obviamente Rick y Karin no tenían nada que entregar – la chica tampoco tenía nada que recibir- más se mantuvieron con una sonrisa para no incomodar.

El momento en que la mayoría le pidió a la violinista una interpretación, haciendo imposible que ella se negara, Rick se llevó a Kate a un costado y le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras ella se dejaba acariciar sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Esa escena era lo más perfecto que podía llegar a tener. Karin tocando una tonada suave, una cocina llena de platos sucios dejando huella de cuanto lo disfrutaron, un árbol gigante en casa con muchos adornos y sus seres más cercanos reunidos en la sala. Era lo más que podía pedir Rick y con lo que realmente se podía llegar a conformar.

-te amo Kate ¿Lo sabes no? – Alzando una ceja, amplió más su sonrisa

-a veces lo pongo en duda… soy un desastre Rick – Comentó con una suave risa antes de abrazarlo por la cintura viendo como la chica tocaba – pero cuando me vuelvo a centrar en lo importante, recuerdo que me amas más de lo que merezco

-ese sentimiento de creer no merecer nada ¿Por qué? – con cara confundida, negó con la cabeza y beso su frente – si yo pensara igual, no te hubiera pedido matrimonio… tu merecías un hombre que solo se casara una vez y que nunca haya sido un mujeriego

-bueno… puede ser – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantó la risa mientras él le miraba con el ceño fruncido – pero no me hubiera divertido tanto de no ser por ti

-¿Realmente funcionara todo a partir de ahora? ¿No tendremos problemas?

-te conozco Rick y me conozco – Cerrando los ojos, inspiró el perfume de su esposo y amplió más su sonrisa – los tendremos, pero lo superaremos…

-eso espero, que esta segunda oportunidad sirva de escarmiento

-claro que si… no quiero pasar otro mes separada de ti

Escuchando los aplausos de los que estaban presentes. Ambos miraron a los que consideraban su familia y se abrazaron aún más fuertes como si no quisieran separarse nunca más en la vida. Kate ya había tomado la decisión de dejar su carrera policial para comenzar con una política y ahora tenía que darle la noticia a todos. Por su parte, Rick dejaría su apodo italiano, mas no dejaría las temáticas de misterio político, le llamaban la atención y con su musa en ese entorno quizás se le haría más fácil llevar las cosas.

-¿Te lo imaginas Rick? – Preguntó alzando la mirada

-¿Qué? ¿Tú de senadora y yo como el escritor más guapo? Claro que si – Ampliando su sonrisa de soberbia, recibió un apretón un poco más fuerte- bueno, solo el escritor guapo – Dijo riendo un poco más fuerte ante el nuevo apretón

-niños, los hijos de Ryan ya están creciendo mucho, quizás la próxima navidad puedan ser los nuestros quienes se emocionen con todas las luces que su padre ponga en casa

Sin responder, formó una sonrisa boba en su cara y se imaginó su casa con niños, con Kate tomándolos y sonriéndole con amor. Definitivamente era una realidad que quería que ocurriera, por lo mismo la besó con felicidad. Esa era su respuesta de que si quería.

Sonidos de suspiros y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos habían escuchado la última parte en silencio haciendo que ellos dos se volvieran a integrar a la conversación para dar todas las nuevas noticias. Ese año se venía con grandes cambios para ambos, pero estaban seguros de poder superar cualquier adversidad si se mantenían unidos, apoyándose incondicionalmente.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y posiblemente, en la próxima navidad estos tengan a sus propios hijos para poder disfrutar sus vidas aun mas. la verdad es que quede conforme, fueron cortos y me estese un poco, pero quede conforme, asi que eso. solo les agradezco el que lean y comenten.**_

 _ **para belleza interna solo me falta corregir, por lo que estará mas tarde. intentare que sean cercano a las 12 de la noche (hora chilena) para hacerlo mas acorde, pero prometo que va.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando que tengan unas felices fiestas. navidad es para la familia y quienes gustan de estas celebraciones deben pasarla bien.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


End file.
